Two bad boys and a nice love
by lamia in crapula
Summary: Vegeta langweilt sich und beschließt mit Piccolo zu trainieren. Mit ungeahnten Folgen. Slash: PiccoloVegetaetwas ältere story von mir.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Two bad boys and a nice love

Autor: Angelvoice

E-mail: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de

Teil: 1?

Fandom: DBZ

Disclaimer: Alle Figürchen gehören Akira Toriyama und leider nich mir und keiner will mir Geld hierfür geben sniff

Kommentar: Ich liebe dieses Pairing, aber es gibt so wenige fics mit diesem Pairing. Also dachte ich mir, ich schreib mal eine und schau, wie sie euch gefällt.

Warnung: shonen-ai

Pairing: Piccolo X Vegeta

Drückende Langeweile hatte sich in Satan-City bei unseren Helden breitgemacht. Keine Party, kein Feind, kein Kampf, nichts.

Vegeta verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag im G-Raum, damit er nicht sogar noch Speck ansetzte.

Doch allein trainieren hat noch keinen Meister hervorgebracht und mit der Zeit wurde selbst das zu langweilig. Also beschloss er,

sich einen Trainingspartner zu suchen. Ob er Karkarott oder die Luft fertigmachte war ja jetzt wirklich egal.

Doch bei den Sons war niemand da. Also flog er weiter zu Muten-Roshi, in der Hoffnung, dort jemand anzutreffen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er die anderen schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war gespannt, wie stark

Karkarott jetzt wohl war.

Sanft setzte er auf der Insel auf und ging schnurstracks auf das Haus zu. Rüde stiess er die Tür auf, nur um festzustellen,

dass auch dort niemand war. Er konzentrierte sich darauf Energien zu spüren und tatsächlich bemerkte er einige hinter dem Haus,

die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Wie auch. Sie waren ungewöhnlich schwach.

Verwundert ging er zu der Quelle dieser 'Kräfte'. Hinter dem Haus sonnten sich am Strand, der Sayajinprinz konnte es kaum

glauben: Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Muten-Roshi, Tenshin-han, Chao-zu, Yamchu, Yajirobi und Kuririn. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht

einmal, obwohl er seine Energie nicht unterdrückte.

Entsetzt blickte er auf diese lächerlichen Gestalten. Er konnte nicht glauben, was aus diesen einstmals so stolzen und mächtigen

Kämpfern geworden war.

Son-Gokus Muskeln waren verschwunden und ein kleiner, aber gut sichtbarer Bauch wölbte sich unter dessen Hawaii-Hemd.

Son-Gohan dagegen war sehr ausgemergelt. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und die Wangen waren eingefallen, doch auch

hier sah man nicht mehr viel von der einstigen Stärke.

Muten-Roshi saß in einem Rollstuhl und vegetierte vor sich hin.

Tenshin-han und Chao-zu sahen aus wie fette Mönche,

Yamchu und Kuririn waren auch nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst.

Zu Yajirobi muss man nicht viel sagen. Er ähnelte mehr einer Wurst, als einem Menschen.

Angewiedert wandte sich Vegeta ab und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es war unfassbar, dass sie sich so hatten schleifen

lassen.

Also suchte er weiter nach Gegnern. Schließlich landete er in Dr. Neros ehemaligem Hauptquartier, in der Hoffnung C17 und 18

zu finden.

In der Höhle war es totenstill. Alles war voller Spinnweben und sah sehr verlassen aus.

Schon drehte er sich wieder um, als er plötzlich die Schemen eines Körper entdeckte.

Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu. Es war C17 und nicht weit entfernt stand C18. Doch sie lehnten mit geöffneten Augen an der Wand

und rührten sich nicht.

Der Prinz trat näher. Überall an ihnen konnte er Rostflecken entdecken und aus C18 war eine Flüssigkeit ausgetreten, die stark

nach einer ausgelaufenen Batterie aussah.

Verächtlich stiess er sie an und klappernd fielen sie auseinander.

Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Es schien keiner mehr zu existieren, mit dem man vernünftig kämpfen konnte.

In der Hoffnung, sie könne ihm jemanden zeigen, flog er zu Uranai Baba.

Doch das Haus war verlassen, auf dem Boden lagen die Splitter der einst so wertvollen Kristallkugel.

Im Garten erblickte er ein Grab, das Uranai Babas Namen trug.

Einer Eingebung folgend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Seines Wissens fand dort ein Turnier statt.

Nachdem er innerhalb einer halben Stunde im Finale war, reichte es ihm. Er hatte den Grossteil der Zeit damit verbracht zu warten.

Wenn er kämpfen sollte, schlug er seinen Gegner einmal sanft und dieser stand nicht mehr auf.

Der aktuelle Champ bibberte schon in der Umkleide, als Vegeta im Ring über seinem besiegten Gegner einen Wutschrei hören

ließ.

"Ihr Versager!"

schrie er.

"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf euch Flaschen!"

Und damit flog er davon.

Ziellos düste er durch die Gegend.

Da sah er einen winzigen Turm der Menschen und ihm fiel der Quittenturm ein.

Wie ein Blitz war er dort.

Meister Quitte empfing ihn jubelnd:

"Endlich! Ich dachte schon von euch läßt sich niemand mehr blicken.

Ich habe schon seit 10 Jahren nichts mehr von euch gehört!

Wie geht es den anderen?"

Der Sayajin schnaubte.

"Ha, du müsstest sie sehen! Du würdest sie nicht wiedererkennen! Alles Flaschen!"

Er berichtete dem bestürzten Kater, was er gesehen hatte.

Als er ihn fragte, wo er denn jetzt einen Gegner herbekommen sollte, lächelte der Gefragte.

"Wie wär's, wenn du mal zu Gott fliegen würdest? Vielleicht ist Piccolo dort. Der ist glaube ich noch bei Kräften, und zwar

besser als jemals zuvor. Er hat tagelang im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainiert. Aber ich habe gehört, dass er in letzter Zeit

immer öfter draußen war, weil es ihn gelangweilt hat.

Er war oft in der Unterwelt, um mit Toten zu kämpfen.

Geh und such ihn, ich glaube er wird sich freuen!"

Während Vegeta flog grinste er innerlich. Piccolo und sich freuen, ha! Da lernte eher die Schweine fliegen.

Schon von Weitem spürte er Popos und die Dendes schwache Energien.

Grinsend landete er genau hinter ihnen.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr der amtierende Gott herum.

"Meine Güte, Vegeta, hast du mich erschreckt!"

Dann aber lächelte er.

"Es tut gut, dich zu sehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie es um die anderen steht, ein Trauerspiel.

Wie schön, dass du noch einigermaßen vernünftig geblieben bist.

Aber... oh, entschuldige, ich war unhöflich. Was führt dich hierher?"

"Ich suche Piccolo. Wo ist er?"

"Im Hades zur Zeit glaube ich. Er dürfte aber gegen Abend zurückkommen. Willst du hier auf ihn warten? Wir könnten Tee trinken,

derweil."

Weil er keine vernünftige Alternative wusste, nahm er die Einladung an.

Es war schon tiefe Nacht, als der Sayajin plötzlich eine enorm große Energie spürte, die aber sofort wieder gelöscht wurde.

"Mist!"

fluchte er und sprang auf.

"Was Vegeta haben?"

kam die unwissende Frage von Popo.

"Verdammt, ich habe Piccolos Energie gespürt, aber er hat sie wieder gelöscht. Jetzt weiss ich nicht mehr wo er ist! Verflucht!"

"Wenn du nicht so laut geflucht hättest, hättest du mich bemerkt!"

ertönte plötzlich aus dem Dunkel um sie herum eine tiefe, kehlige Stimme1.

Mit seiner katzenartigen Grazie trat der Oberteufel hervor und setzte sich elegant.

Knurrend setzte sich Vegeta wieder, wenn auch um einiges unbeholfener.

"Was suchst du mich?"

wurde er gefragt.

"Hmpf, ich suche jemand zum trainieren. Mit den anderen Schwachköpfe kann man ja nichts mehr anfangen. Da fielst du mir ein."

Mit einem einfachen zustimmenden Nicken war Piccolo aufgestanden und hatte sich in seine Gemächer begeben um zu ruhen.

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßte er den Prinzen, ging zum Rand der Plattform und flog davon.

Wütend folgte dieser ihm.

Auf einem windigen Hochplateau landete der Namekianer und wartete auf den anderen.

"Warum zum Teufel bist du einfach weggeflogen?"

fauchte jener noch während dem Laden.

"Du wolltest doch trainieren, oder? Und ich hab den Geist-Zeit-Raum langsam satt. Also, was willst du eigentlich?

Können wir jetzt anfangen?"

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht startete Vegeta den Angriff. Das war seine Welt, nicht viel Worte und Kampf, das war, was er wollte!

Die wortkarge Art Piccolos gefiel ihm sehr. Ihn faszinierte die gewandte Art und Weise des Grünlings.

Sie kämpften fast drei Tage ohne Unterbrechung und keiner von ihnen konnte einen wirklichen Vorteil erlangen.

Danach lagen sie, jeder verwundet und sehr erschöpft nebeneinander auf dem Plateau.

Sie hatten sich wirklich nichts geschenkt.

Nachdem sie sich erholt hatten, begannen sie einen erneuten bitteren Kampf.

Piccolo, wütend darüber, dass er keinen Vorteil erringen konnte, setzte die Sonnenattacke ein und schleuderte dann auf den geblendeten Vegeta eine Teufelssprirale.

Ohne den Hauch einer Chance zu haben, wurde dessen Schulter davon durchbohrt.

Ohnehin schon angeschlagen, brach der Sayajin sofort zusammen.

Als er seinen Gegner fallen sah, wurde dem Oberteufel erst bewusst, was er getan hatte.

Wie ein Blitz schoss er zu ihm und überprüfte seine Vitalfunktionen.

Der Puls war schwach und unregelmäßig, der Atem ging flach und in Stößen.

Von leichter Panik ergriffen, teleportierte der Grüne sich und den Verletzten auf die Plattform Gottes.

Dende sah, was geschehen war, lächelte, legte die Hand auf Vegetas Brust und heilte ihn im Handumdrehen.

Der ältere Namekianer brachte den immer noch Bewusstlosen auf seine (Picos) Gemächer und legte ihn ins Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf die Kante und beobachtete den Schlafenden. Er hegte eine gewisse Sympathie für den Krieger, sie lagen einfach auf der gleichen Wellenlänge.

Ohne wirklich zu merken, was er tat, strich er seinem Gegenüber die Haare aus der Stirn und betrachtete das scharf geschnittene Gesicht. Er sah die geschlossenen Augen, die sonst so forsch funkelten und bereute langsam seinem tückischen Angriff.

Vegeta war gut, aber der Beste war er nicht.

So einer Attacke war er nicht gewachsen.

Plötzlich begannen die Lider des Verletzten zu flattern. Wie durch einen Reflex griff Piccolo nach dessen Hand.

Langsam und schwerfällig öffnete der Sayajin die Augen und blickte den Grünen an.

Dann registrierte er dessen Hand, die seine eigene hielt.

Wütend zog er sie weg und wollte den Namekianer hart anfahren,

doch... kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle.

Entsetzt griff er sich an den Hals und versuchte es erneut. Aber nichts war zu hören.

Panik stieg in Vegeta hoch, doch dann besann er sich.

Was war eigentlich geschehen?

Ja, sie hatten gekämpft und Piccolo hatte ihn hinterrücks angegriffen. Erst mit dieser Sonnenattacke, und dann seine tödlich Teufelsspirale. 2

Jetzt spürte er Wut in sich und wollte aufspringen und eine Attacke auf diesen Idioten abfeuern.

Kaum war er aus dem Bett, gaben jedoch seine Beine unter ihm nach.

Haltlos fiel er zu Boden. Noch wütender über diese Schwäche, sammelte er eine Energiekugel in seiner Hand und warf sie auf den Namekianer.

Aber nichts geschah.

Er sah nur ein schwaches Glimmen in der Luft, das allmählich verschwand.

Der Oberteufel hatte das alles mit Entsetzen angesehen.

Ihm wurde bewusst, was seine Attacke alles angerichtet hatte.

Er kniete sich neben den am Boden Liegenden, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und flüsterte:

„Verzeih mir Vegeta! Verzeih mir bitte. Es tut mir so leid!"

Mit Erstaunen sah der Prinz Tränen in den sonst so kalten Augen glitzern.

Trotzdem stiess er sein Gegenüber von sich und versuchte wieder hochzukommen.

Als Piccolo diese Anstrengungen sah, griff er ihm unter die Arme und hob ihn wieder ins Bett, trotz der Abwehrungsversuche.

Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Jedoch blieb er im Rahmen noch einmal stehen, wandte sein Gesicht zu dem Liegenden und flüsterte erneut:

„Es tut mir leid!"

Wie ein Wahnsinniger rannte er über die Plattform an dem erstaunten Dende vorbei und stürzte sich kopfüber hinunter. Ohne ein Ziel zu haben flog er am Turm entlang in Richtung Erde.

Plötzlich musste er scharf bremsen, weil die kleine Plattform von Meister Quitte ihm den Weg versperrte.

Da hatte er einen Geistesblitz.

Natürlich: Meister Quitte hatte doch die magischen Bohnen.

Damit konnte Vegeta im Handumdrehen geheilt werden.

Er wurde auch schon freudig von dem Kater empfangen.

„Ah, hallo! Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ich brauche magische Bohnen, dringend!"

sagte der Namekianer in seiner knappen Art.

„Oho! Du siehst mir aber nicht sehr verletzt aus! Wozu denn?"

„Vegeta."

„Oje, habt ihr euch zu sehr im Kampf hinreißen lassen?"

Stumm nickte der Gefragte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe leider keine magischen Bohnen vorrätig. Du weißt, wie ruhig es in der letzten Zeit geworden ist. Da waren sie einfach nicht mehr nötig! Aber... warum heilt Dende Vegeta denn nicht? Das kann er doch ausgezeichnet!"

„Das hat er schon. Aber Vegeta ist trotzdem noch stumm, seine Beine sind gelähmt und er hat so gut wie gar keine Energie mehr! Daran bin allein ich schuld und jetzt kann ich ihm nicht mal helfen!"

Den letzten Satz spuckte er voll Bitterkeit aus.

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und flog ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder hoch auf Gottes Plattform.

Dort wurde er schon vom bestürzten Dende erwartet.

„Warum hast du nicht erzählt, das er solche Schäden hat?"

Dann fügte er niedergeschlagen hinzu:

„Es tut mir leid."

Zum ersten Mal seit langem wurden Piccolos Augen sanft. Er mochte seinen kleinen Volksangehörigen.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Du hast getan, was du konntest!"

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Der Ältere seufzte:

„Ich werde warten, bis Meister Quitte neue Bohnen hat."

Damit verschwand er im Innern der Plattform.

Als er seine Gemächer betrat, erblickte er den vor Anstrengung keuchenden Sayajin. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, sich wider vollständig aufzurichten, was aber misslang. Auch seine Kehle wollte keinen Laut von sich geben. Sogar sein Keuchen war nur ein erbärmliches Röcheln.

Er bemerkte nicht wie der Oberteufel den Raum betrat.

Lange blieb jener in der Tür stehen, ohne von dem Keuchenden registriert zu werden.

In seiner Brust zog es plötzlich sehr schmerzhaft.

Das war neu für ihn. So etwas kannte er nicht.

Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, bei diesem Anblick.

Auf einmal fuhr Vegeta herum. In der hellerleuchteten Tür sah er eine Gestalt stehen, die nur zu einem gehören konnte.

Er setzte seinen grimmigsten und bösesten Blick auf und versuchte sich an einem Knurren, was abermals misslang.

Da trat die Person auf ihn zu und setzte sich, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, direkt neben ihn auf die Bettkannte. Piccolo strich dem Prinzen abermals sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, wurde aber wütend weggestoßen.

Er begann mit trauriger Stimme zu reden:

„Was geschehen ist tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Meister Quitte wird neue magische Bohnen pflanzen, da er keine mehr vorrätig hat.

Sie werden dich bestimmt heilen."

Mit einem bitterbösen Blick drehte sich Vegeta um, dem Anderen den Rücken zuwendend.

Der Namekianer blieb auf der Kannte sitzen, bis er das gleichmäßige Atmen des Schlafenden hörte.

Dann ging er auf die andere Seite des Bettes, gab jenem einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auf den Rücken und griff sich fassungslos an die Stelle, wo Piccolo ihn eben geküsst hatte.

Geküsst!

Das musste man sich einmal vorstellen.

Der gefühlslose Piccolo hatte den noch gefühlsloseren Vegeta auf die Stirn geküsst!

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Er wollte wütend über so eine würdelose Behandlung sein, aber er konnte nicht.

Er freute sich viel zu sehr darüber. Natürlich würde er das niemals zugeben.

Fortsetzung folgt...

1 Ich meine damit nicht die Stimme aus dem Anime, die kann ich nämlich nicht leiden.

2Tödlich natürlich nur wenn er richtig trifft.

Soooo, das ist jetz eine etwas ältere fic von mir, aber ich dachte, ich lad sie trotzdem mal hoch. Die charas sind etwas... naja, zeimlich ooc, aber das sind sie bei mir ja fas immer. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

M f g

Dat angel


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Two bad boys and a nice love

Autor: monsterchenjunior

E-mail: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de

Teil: 2?

Fandom: DBZ

Disclaimer: Alle Figürchen gehören Akira Toriyama und leider nich mir und keiner will mir Geld hierfür geben sniff

Kommentar: Ich liebe dieses Pairing, aber es gibt nicht so viele Fics mit diesem Pairing. Also dachte ich mir, ich schreib mal eine und schau, wie sie euch gefällt.

Warnung: shonen-ai

Pairing: Piccolo X Vegeta

Fast täglich flog Piccolo jetzt zu Meister Quitte hinunter, um zu sehen, ob die Bohnen fertig seien.

Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder auf Gottes Plattform zurückkehrte, besuchte er Vegeta, der immer noch in den Gemächern des Oberteufels lag.

Doch dieser wandte sich jedesmal von ihm ab und schlug sogar manchmal nach ihm, so gut es ging.

Falls der Sayajin schlief, wenn der Namekianer zurückkam, setzte er sich an die Bettkannte und beobachtete ihn oft stundenlang.

Dende sah das alles mit immer größerem Missfallen.

Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte, dass Piccolo Gefühle zeigte.

Er sah nur, dass dieser immer müder wurde, da er kaum noch schlief, sondern nur an der Bettkannte des Verletzten saß. Auch seine Kraft ließ immer mehr nach.

Dann ein paar Tage später flog eben jener mal wieder hinunter zu Meister Quitte und wurde freudestrahlend empfangen.

"Piccolo! Sie sind reif! Ich hab sie! Jetzt kannst du Vegeta heilen!"

Dabei wedelte er mit einem kleinen Säckchen durch die Luft.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schnappte es sich der Angesprochene und flog mit einem Affentempo wieder noch oben.

Vegeta schrak zusammen, als seine Tür plötzlich aufflog und der Oberteufel hereinstürmte.

"Vegeta"

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Dieser wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen, als er hörte, was sein "Mörder", wie er ihn nannte, sagte.

"Vegeta, ich habe die magischen Bohnen! Jetzt kannst du geheilt werden."

Er holte eine Bohne aus dem Säckchen und schob sie dem Liegenden sanft in den Mund.

Der Sayajin spürte, wie das Gefühl in seine Beine zurückkehrte und sein Körper wieder vor Energie strotzte.

Wild schrie er seine Freude heraus.

Als Beweis, das er wieder voll da war, hob er seine Hand und liess eine Energiekugel entstehen.

Da fiel sein Blick auf den Grünling und die durch ihn erlittenen Qualen fielen ihm wieder ein.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und die Hand, über der die Kugel schwebte verkrampfte sich unmerklich.

Viel zu spät bemerkte der Namekianer, was der Schwarzhaarige vorhatte.

Er sah nur noch den leuchtenden Ball auf sich zurasen und schloss die Augen.

Wenn dies seine Strafe sein sollte, so würde er sie ohne ein Wort ertragen.

Doch der erwartete Schmerz trat nicht ein.

Statt dessen wurde ihm plötzlich wohlig warm.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Er stand in einem gleißenden Licht und direkt vor ihm Vegeta.

"Was ist geschehen?"

flüsterte er leise.

Doch von dem Prinzen kam keine Antwort.

Tiefes Schweigen herrschte und langsam begann das Licht um sie herum zu verlöschen.

Verwirrt blinzelte Piccolo.

Sie befanden sich immer noch in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Da fiel ihm auf einmal eine am Boden liegende Gestalt ins Auge.

Dende!

Rasch ging er zu ihm hin und fühlte seinen Puls.

Gott sei Dank, er lebte noch.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Sayajin zu.

"Was ist geschehen?"

fragte er noch einmal.

Leise kam jetzt eine Antwort:

"So fühlt es sich an, wenn meine Energie positiv ist. Sie war auf dich konzentriert, deshalb ist Dende ohnmächtig. Er sollte nicht getroffen werden."

Schweigen.

"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Der Oberteufel glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Wie?"

hauchte er.

"Verzeih. Ich war unglaublich wütend auf dich, weil du mich so hinterhältig verletzt hast."

Der Grüne senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

"Aber ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Und dass du dich immer um mich gekümmert hast.

Und ich habe gespürt...

Wie du mich geküsst hast!"

Mit geweiteten Augen hob der Namekianer den Kopf und starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an.

Wieso hatte er es gemerkt? Hatte er nicht geschlafen?

"Ich..."

"Scht, sag nichts."

Mit einem schnellen Schritt stand Vegeta auf einmal vor ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

Doch plötzlich, als ob ihm gerade bewusst geworden wäre, was er da getan hatte, wich er ebenso schnell zurück und wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen.

Doch Piccolo hielt ihn fest.

"Warte!" Dann küsste er den Prinzen zärtlich. "Lauf doch nicht weg!"

Sie verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sanft strich der Oberteufel mit der Zunge über die Lippen Vegetas und begehrte Einlass, welchen er sofort gewährt bekam.

Sie ließen nicht voneinander ab, bis sie eine entsetzte Stimme hörten:

"Was zum Teufel tut ihr da?"

Erschrocken drehte sich der Namekianer um und erblickte einen äußerst wütenden Dende.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen! Dies ist Gottes Plattform! Hier sind solche Sünden verboten!"

"Dende, was...?"  
setzte Vegeta an, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

"Verschwindet sofort von hier, ihr Schändlichen! Verschwindet und kehrt nie wieder! Wie konntet ihr diesen heiligen Bereich entweihen!"

Die Augen des Sayajin verzogen sich zu Schlitzen.

So redete niemand mit ihm!

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Piccolo den selben Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte.

Der Arm, der immer noch auf seiner Hüfte lag, bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Kalt hob der Prinz die Hand und schickte einen kleinen Energiestrahl genau durch Dendes linke Schulter.

Dann meinte er:

"Komm, Piccolo, wir sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht."

Zusammen verließen sie die Gemächer und flogen den Turm hinab.

TBC


End file.
